


Сон

by Scandia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandia/pseuds/Scandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фили ужасно устал и никак не может уснуть. Кили помогает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103176) by [Marius2045](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marius2045/pseuds/Marius2045). 



Фили ворочался на сухом сене, которое он приготовил себе для сна. Усталость пробирала до костей, тело молило об отдыхе, но напряжение и беспокойство не отпускали. Сколько Фили ни старался, желанный сон так и не шел к нему.  
Постель казалось чересчур мягкой, и с того места, где он сейчас лежал, не было видно неба. Ни одна звезда не говорила ему, где они сейчас оказались и куда держат путь. Все, что он мог видеть – это далекая крыша, теряющаяся высоко во мраке.  
Громкий вой оборотня, хозяина их временного пристанища, раздававшийся за тонкими деревянными стенами сарая, спокойствия и умиротворения также не добавлял. Беорн неприкрыто давал понять, что совсем не обрадовался гномам, расположившимся на ночлег в его жилище.  
\- Что это, Фили?  
Тихий голос Кили едва достиг его слуха. Это больше напоминало легкое дуновение ветра, ощущение слабого колебания воздуха, коснувшегося кожи. Фили почувствовал тепло его тела, когда тот еще теснее прижался грудью к спине старшего.  
\- Устал…, - тихонько выдохнул Фили, и откинулся назад, прямо в теплые объятия Кили. Сильные руки сомкнулись вокруг него, тот прижал его к себе еще крепче, и впервые за долгое время Фили почувствовал, что может расслабиться.  
\- О, Махал, я так хочу просто уснуть, но не могу!  
Кили вдруг отстранился на мгновенье, но лишь для того, чтобы быстро повернуть Фили лицом к себе. Не разжимая объятий, он устроил голову брата между своим плечом и шеей, а сам прижался к щеке Фили как к мягкой подушке. Сильные пальцы Кили начали гладить его спину, пока Фили совсем не размяк и разве что не замурлыкал от таких чудесных прикосновений.  
Он почти растворился в объятьях младшего, ласковые поглаживания помогали успокоиться. Дыхание Фили выровнялось, тяжелые дневные мысли и заботы перестали роиться в голове. Он позволил себе расслабиться и, наконец, погрузился в долгожданный сон. Последнее, что уловило его затуманивающееся сознание, было прикосновение мягких губ к коже, и почти невесомый поцелуй, который был уже, наверное, просто прекрасным сном.  
И желанный покой, наконец, пришел.


End file.
